1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to control systems and modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and controls for lighting and other devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A building may include one or more lighting systems; heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) systems; electrical systems, etc. Typically, these systems are installed when the building is constructed and include circuitry or wiring which may be obstructed by walls, ceilings, and the like. In addition, these systems are often controlled by on or off switches.